There Is Another
by Leo of the stars
Summary: When Chris is born, the Charmed Ones and Leo get an unexpected suprise. Wonder what it is...you'll have to read to find out!
1. The New Arrivals, Wait, As In Plural?

Hi! Okay, I know I need to finish my other stories, but I couldn't help it. My mind goes crazy, and some things have to come out. I hope you enjoy this, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but Alara is me, so obviously I own myself.

Piper Halliwell screamed in pain as another contraction hit her. "Hang on, honey.Calm down." came the nurse's calm voice. "Don't you tell me to cal-AHHHH!" Another scream. "LEO!" "Your husband is outside, ma'am." "Leo! Leo answer me, darn it!" "Breathe, honey, it's almost over." Piper inhaled, but another contraction hit her hard.

Down the hall, Leo Wyatt cried over the body of Chris, his now dead son. Chris's body began to disappear. "Leo!" Leo dried his tears and ran out of the room down the hall to where two women waited. "Leo, where have you been?" asked Pheobe. "It's almost time." Leo looked worriedly at the door behind which lay his wife and his son, who was about to be born. Chris. Soon he would see his son again. Paige listened. "It's quiet. I think it's over." Sure enough, a few seconds later, a short nurse came out.

"Mr. Wyatt. You can go in now." "What about us?" asked Paige. The nurse smiled. "I suppose. Just be very quiet. They've finally stopped crying." Pheobe looked at her strangely. "They? Why was Piper crying?" The nurse bit her lip. "Mrs. Halliwell wasn't crying." Leo, Paige, and Pheobe rushed inside, but stopped in shock after taking a good look at Piper. She was laying in the bed, her face tired, but she was smiling happily. "Leo, I think we're going to need to go shopping." she said quietly. Leo stared, mouth agape at the two small bundles she held. He walked slowly to the bedside, followed by Paige and Pheobe. "Piper, are you okay?" asked Paige. Piper nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little suprised." Leo moved the blanket off of the baby closest to him. The baby blinked blue eyes at his father. It was definatly Chris. Piper knew he was hesitant about the other child, so she moved the blanket herself, allowing Leo, for the first time, to see his daughter's face. She was a beautiful child, a thick thatch of her mother's brown hair on her head, along with her mother's deep brown eyes, which blinked open at the bright hospital lights. She reached out a small hand toward Leo. The whitelighter grasped the tiny hand in his own, tears in his eyes. "Can I-" Piper handed the girl to her father.

Leo took the tiny bundle into his arms, then turned to the other two sisters. "It's a girl." He said. Paige nearly squealed in excitement. "Let me see!" Leo walked over to them. Pheobe gasped. "Oh, she's so beautiful! But-I thought you were only supposed to have Chris. What's going on?" Paige nearly snatched the child from Leo. "Who cares? A girl! Oh, we're going to have so much fun with you!" Piper cleared her throat. "Excuse me! I birth these babies and I don't get any attention?" They laughed, then walked over to her. Leo kissed her, and Paige and Pheobe nearly smothered Chris, Piper, and the baby girl with their hugs.

"What are we going to call her?" Leo asked after a minute. "I don't know. We didn't think of any names, I mean, we knew it was going to be Chris. And I've forgotten the names we thought of before we had Wyatt. How were we to know he was going to have a twin sister?" "Well, she's gotta have a name." "We'll worry about that later. Right now I want to gloat about my new niece and nephew." Pheobe said excitedly. But, unfortunatly, her cell phone buzzed. Pheobe looked at it a moment, then turned it off.

"Pheobe!" Pheobe shook her head. "No, today I'm going to spend time with you guys." Piper smiled, her anger facade falling to pieces. "Just promise me you won't steal them." Paige and Leo laughed at Pheobe's face. She pretended to pout. "Man, you steal all my fun." Then she smiled, and adopted a baby voice. " I pwomise." They laughed again and began cooing at the new arrivals.

Well, there it is, so please review!


	2. Powers Revealed

Hi there! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them; they make me want to write, so keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Two days later, Piper and the two healthy babies were back at home in the Halliwell mansion. The children were very interested in everything, especially their big brother. Wyatt didn't seem to mind very much. He'd adopted well into the big brother role.

As the three played quietly in the living room, Piper looked in on them as she worked in the kitchen. As she tested the two bottles for Chris and the girl's feeding time (they still hadn't thought of a name), Paige and Phoebe orbed in. "Incoming!" Paige yelled. They ran into the living room. A demon was crouching over the force field Wyatt had put up around the three children. He touched it and it shocked him. The girl child looked around and settled her sights on the demon before he exploded into flames and disappeared. Chris was crying and Wyatt removed the force field as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ran over to them. Piper picked up the girl baby, Paige picked up Chris, and Phoebe picked up Wyatt. Paige bounced Chris until he hushed, then turned to Piper. "Nice shootin', Tex." Piper looked confused and worried. "I didn't do that."

At that moment, Leo orbed in. "Is everyone okay?" he asked. "Yeah." Piper handed the girl to her father. "But the demon just blew up on its own." Paige said, confusion edging her voice. Leo frowned. "On its own? Do you think that someone he was working for did it?" Phoebe shook her head. "Why would they? It doesn't make sense, I mean; he wasn't going to tell us anything. He was trying to steal the kids." The adults carried thebabies upstairs and put them down in their cribs. Chris and Baby Girl shared a crib, as they had yet to get one for her.

As they closed the door to the room, they headed up to the attic to check the Book of Shadows. After flipping through the book, they found the demon that had just blown up in their living room. "A Mercenary Demon." Piper read aloud. " Demon that will act as an assassin if the price is high enough." She looked up. "So, who is after them? It's gotta be someone big; the demon had to have been paid a high price."

Leo put an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay. We'll find them, and then you can vanquish them like you always do. I'll go ask the Elders if they know something." With that, he orbed out.

Phoebe's cell phone rang, calling her to work. She checked the caller ID, and sighed. "Okay, I have to go. Call me if anything important happens, okay?" Her sisters nodded, and Phoebe ran downstairs. Upstairs, they heard the door slam shut behind her.

" Let's go. I'm sure we'll find who did this." Paige said. "It's not like we haven't found some hidden demon faction before." Piper giggled, and Paige smiled. "There, that's better. Now, let's go get my niece and nephews. Why did we put them down? They're probably hungry." Piper got a disgruntled look on her face. "Go raise your own children." she said playfully, and both sisters walked to the babies' room to get them.

Unfortunately, they found another demon huddled over Chris and Baby Girl's crib. Wyatt had put up a force field again, but this demon seemed to be sawing through it with some kind of laser. As mother and aunt watched from the doorway, Baby Girl waved an arm as if to shoo away the demon. He exploded into a thousand wisps of smoke. Chris was crying loudly, and as Piper and Paige stood in shock, Baby Girl looked at the pacifier that had been knocked to the ground and then at her crying big brother. The pacifier disappeared in a twinkle of blue and white lights, then reappeared in Chris's mouth. He stopped crying immediately.

Piper and Paige rushed into the room and picked up the children for the second time in twenty minutes. Piper yelled the first thing that came to her mind. "LEO!"

There it is – chapter two. Hope you liked it. Well, they still have yet to name the baby girl, so as you've probably guessed, I'm going to refer to her as Baby Girl until they give her a name. It should happen very soon. And now, for the mailbag!

charmed1s-halliwells: Thank you so so much for the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be out very soon, depending on school and other stuff. Please continue to read and review!

Charmed In NYC: I thought twins was an interesting twist, too. I'm glad you liked it. Hope to see you here again soon! Thanks for the review!

Susan: Well, Chris is one of the babies, but Melinda isn't the other. Sorry. But you will find out her name soon enough, so keep reading! And thanks for the review!

phoebe turner: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Enthusiasm like yours encourages me to write more, so please review again, and enjoy this chapter!


	3. A Name At Last

Hi! Well, here comes chapter three, so I hope you enjoy it, and see you soon! Oh, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

"Leo!" Yelled Piper again, picking up Chris. Wyatt watched with wide, innocent eyes from his own bed as his father orbed into the room. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. Piper bounced Chris and said calmly, "There was just another attack. Your daughter just blew the demon up." Leo was stunned. "What? She showed her powers?" Piper nodded. "Yep. And pretty well, too." As Leo continued to gape, she shrugged. "Well, I mean Wyatt displayed his powers from the womb. I don't see why you're so surprised."

Leo turned and picked Baby Girl up. She gurgled happily and laughed. Wyatt reached for her, and Leo picked up his eldest son, too. Wyatt looked at Baby Girl, and then at Chris. She burbled happily, and Chris almost seemed to answer her with a burble of his own. In unison, the three children orbed.

Piper completely freaked. Her eyes widened when she heard a shriek from Paige downstairs. Leo and Piper ran down the twisted staircase and burst into the kitchen. "What?" Paige pointed to where Chris, Wyatt, and Baby Girl sat comfortably on the floor, bottles in hands. Piper stood, open mouthed, and watched her children. Chris reached for a toy that lay on the floor not too far away, and it was summoned to him. He laughed and abandoned his bottle for the toy.

Piper rose from her stupor and bent down next to him. "You may be magical, but I'm still in charge, young man. Eat first, then play." She picked up Chris and returned the bottle to his mouth. He didn't objecttoo much.Baby Girl waved her arm happily and giggled. "We really have to name her." Paige sighed. Leo began to think. Piper perked up. "I've got it!" Leo stared at her. "Well, what is it?" She thought a second more, then said, "Phynn. Phynn Halliwell." Leo frowned. "But Finn starts with an F. How does that carry on your tradition? Isn't that what you want to do?" "Yeah. But not if you spell it like this." She walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen and wrote P-h-y-n-n down on a spare piece of paper, then brought it over to Leo.

Leo looked at it, then walked over to his daughter and picked her up. Paige looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I like it." Leo picked up the baby girl and smiled. "What do you think? Phynn Halliwell." Phynn gurgled.

So? What did you guys think? Sorry it's short. Do you like the name? If you don't like it, let me know and send a suggestion. But please not Prue. I don't like that name too much, so just…well, I hope you liked this chapter, and see you soon!

Mailbag!

nicole812us: Yeah, she does have a shadow, huh? Well , she is her mother's daughter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you liked the name, even though it isn't Prue. Thanks for the review!

Anarra: Yes, Phynn is powerful. That's the point. Did you like the P name? I hope so. I'm glad you liked the story so far, and please continue to read and review. Oh, and thanks for the past two reviews, too!

Magical Princess: Yeah, she is powerful. Cool, huh? If you keep reading, you'll find out some more of her powers. Thanks for the review!

Red-rumm: There, now Chris has shown his powers too. I know I've been avoiding him lately, and I'm sorry. I'll try to keep it equal from now on. Thanks for the review, and keep reading!

phoebe turner: I'm glad you liked that chapter, and I hope you like this one just as uch. Thanks for the review!

charmedchick4eva: Thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy the fic, and I hope the name is to your liking. Review again soon!

kindme: There, I updated. Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the compliment. I thought that it was a cool idea too!

hmccd-pileo-forever: Thanks! Hope to see you again soon, and thanks for the review!

Linn-LovesPiperLeo: I'm glad you like it. Yes, the babies are only two days old. Cool, huh? Thanks for the review!

charmed1s-halliwells: There, I named her. Hope you like it. And thank you so much for your constant reviews. I feel special! Hope you liked this chapter, and see you next update!


	4. Carry On The Tradition

Hiya everyone! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been juggling a whole lot of stuff lately. Here is chapter four, please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

A few days later, Piper watched Phynn and Chris play quietly in their crib in the living room. Wyatt was there with them, as usual, acting every inch the protective big brother. Paige had gone to the store, Phoebe had gone to work, and Leo was - wherever he went when he wasn't with them, probably with another of his charges.

Piper smiled as Chris reached over and pulled a lock of Wyatt's blond hair. The older boy shook him off, and Phynn gurlged and smiled. Chris, undaunted, went after Wyatt again, and this time, Phynn decided to help. She crawled over and jumped her eldest brother from the other side. Wyatt fell back softly, landing gently on the pillows set around the perimter of the crib. The three giggled happily.

Piper watched them fondly and thought, " Grams would love to see this." She started. Phynn and Chris needed a wiccaning! She imagined Grams' excitement when she found she had a girl great -grandchild after all to carry on the tradition. She got up and walked over to the phone to call Phoebe at work to let her know. Phoebe answered on the second ring.

"Phoebe Halliwell." "Hey, Phebs." "Piper? What's wrong? Was there another attack? I'm on my way!" "No, no, no. Pheobe, I just wanted to let you know we're going to do Chris and Phynn's wiccaning tonight. That's all." "Are we? Awesome! In that case, I'm coming home anyway. I want to see Grams!" Bfore Piper could say anything else, the line went dead. She groaned and looked towards her children, who were staring at her curiously. She shook her head. "Mommy's going nuts. She knew better than to call Aunt Phoebe. What? You think that's funny?" she asked as Phynn burbled and Chris smiled in that cute baby face. Wyatt clapped happily, laughing.

Piper hung up the phone, then picked it back up to dial Paige's cell. She had gotten halfway throught the number when the door burst open. "Can someone help me with these?" called Paige. Piper hurried into the entryway and saw her sister trying to juggle six bags of groceries, her purse, and an umbrella, which was dripping water on the floor. Piper grabbed a few of the bags, Paige put the umbrella and her purse down, and the two headed into the kitchen.

"Paige, did you get candles?" asked Piper, poking throught the bags she had brought in. Paige reached into one and pulled out a short, fat white candle. "Yep." Piper gave her a thumbs-up. "Great. Now we need - " "I'm home!" Piper let out a loud sigh as Phoebe ran into the kitchen, smiling and bounching. "Is she here?" Piper rubbed her temples. "No, Phoebe, she's not here yet."

Paige looked confused. "Um, who isn't here?" Piper turned to the youngest of the Charmed Ones. "We're going to do Phynn and Chris's wiccaning tonight. For that, we need to summon Grams. We're just going to summon her early, so she can meet her great-grandchildren before the ceremony." Paige smiled. "Right on! Let's go get us a grandmother." They stopped in the living room to each pick up a baby, then headed upstairs to the attic, Paige carrying Phynn and the bag with all the stuff that needed to go in the attic, Phoebe carrying Chris, and Piper in the lead carrying Wyatt.

When they got to the attic, Piper called, "Leo!" He orbed down. "Yeah?" "Tonight we're going to give the babies their wiccaning like we did for Wyatt." "Okay. Do you want me to get anything special?" She shook her head. "No. Just be here." The whitelighter smiled and kissed her, but then had to orb off again.

Piper stood behind the Book of Shadows holding Wyatt while Phoebe and Paige set out the candles in the proper shape. They hurried behind Piper, holding Chris and Phynn, while Piper read,

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the Great Divide."

Glowing white orbs of light spiraled down and fused together to become a blonde woman in a red dress - Grams. She stepped out of the circle, becoming un-ghost-like, and embraced her granddaughters. "Hello, my darlings. How are you? And how is my great-grandson?" She chucked Wyatt under the chin, and he smiled at her.

Piper smiled, too. "Great-grandsons." She stressed the last part. Grams looked up into her face. "What?" Phoebe came forward with Chris. Grams reached out to take him, cooing, then looked back at Piper. "Another boy?" she asked, the merest, tiniest trace of disappointment in her voice. "Oh, well. They can carry on the tradition just fine." Paige stepped forward, holding the last baby. Piper took her daughter into her arms. "Grams, I'd like to present your great-granddaughter, Phynn Halliwell."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, there it is. Hope you liked it! I wasn't able to do a mailbag for this chapter, but thank you to all of you whoo reviewed, and I promise I'll reply next chapter!


	5. Grams, Meet Your Tradition

Hey guys! I'm back, and with a vengance! See what you make of it! And remember: review!

Disclaimer: I own no one or anything in this fic but Phynn.

Grams' hands shook slightly as she reached forward and took Phynn into the other arm. (AN: Remember, she's holding Chris, too.) There were tears in her eyes as she surveyed her two new great-grandchildren. "A girl, Piper!" she said happily. Piper smiled right back. "See? I told you we could carry on the tradition just fine." Pheobe put her arms around Piper's neck and hung on her, smiling as well.

Grams bounched the babies in her arms gently and cooed at them. She looked up inot her eldest grandaughter's face. "Twins?" Piper nodded, and said, "We were only expecting Chris, but I guess Phynn decided to come along for the ride." Grams laughed. "Well, I'm glad she did. It's about time we had another girl Halliwell. Now, have you done anything for their wiccaning yet?" Piper looked down. "Uh..." Grams sighed exasperatedly. "Good heavens, girl. Come, we have a lot to do."

Pheobe took Chris, but Grams refused to relinquish Phynn as she led the way downstairs. "Now, you must tell me all that's been happening." She said when they all got situated on the couches and chairs in the living room.Chris, Wyatt, and Phynn were on the floor on a pallet, playing and listening to the adults talk.

"Well," Piper began, "A few days ago Phynn and Chris displayed their powers." Grams took it in stride. "Really? At this age? What can they do?" " So far, Chris has only shown his whitelighter powers, but Phynn-"

At that moment, there was an explosion that blew everyone out of their seats. A demon burst in through the stairwell, and snarled at the moaning adults on the floor. Piper stoodand tried to blow him up, but the demon then threw an energy ball at her. She grunted as she hit the floor hard in an effort to dodge it, but it still burned her on the side as it hissed past, shattering the window behind her.

The demon bent down to pick up the children, but Chris put up a force field. Wyatt was crying; he'd hit his head on the hardwood floor when the explosion had knocked him over. Chris and Phynn had been lying down, and so had missed the blast.

Phynn waved her arm at the demon as before, and he caught fire.He screamed, then exploded into ash. Now Grams was suprised. "Did she just..." Piper nodded as she pushed herself up. "Yep, she's got my powers. I should have used them, actually." She quickly walked over and picked up the crying Wyatt. Sensing their brother's pain, or maybe just reacting to the attack, Phynn and Chris began to cry, too. (AN: The babies are not empaths, they just have a strong bond with each other and Wy) Grams and Paige picked them up, and soon they had all quieted. "Leo!" called Piper. Her husband orbed in. "What happened?" he asked, looking around at the destroyed living room. "Another attack. Did the elders find anything?" Leo sighed. "No." Piper looked angry and was about to start a tirade, but Leo said quickly," They're trying, sweetheart. We're doing all we can; it's going to take time. Demon factions don't just tell us who they are, you know." "I know, Leo." piper looked at Wyatt in her arms, then at her other children in Grams's and Paige's. "I have to go." Leo said. He kissed Piper quickly and orbed out again.

To lighten the mood, Grams said," I assume you called me here because you needed a wiccaning?" "A double wiccaning." put in Pheobe. Paige handed Chris to Pheobe and clapped her hands once.

"Okay, I'm going to make another batch of potion in case those creeps come back.She turned in a swirl of orange hairand headed towards the kitchen.Pheobe handed Chris to Piper and kissed Grams and the babies quickly. "I have to go back to work before elise kills me. Bye! And don't worry, Piper, I'll be back in time tonight."She grabbed her keys and purse on her way out the door.

Piper and Grams took Phynn, Wyatt, and Chris into the kitchen as well, and set them up in their carry chairs. Then they walked over to where Paige was fixing the potion, and began to talk about the demons again. "There have been at least six attacks in the last two weeks alone. All of them, save for this last one, have been the same type of demon." Paige said as she mixed ingrediants. "What kind of demon?" asked Grams. "Aren't they in the book?" Piper took over. "That's what's so wierd. They are in the book, but they're only Assasine Demons. Someone is sending them; a relentless someone. Basil." Paige threw her the bottlefrom where she was measuring herbs. Piper added a pinch to the smoking pot on the stove. Grams threw in a few ingrediants that went well and that she kew to be powerful. "Okay, stand back." Paige warned. They retreated a few steps and Paige threw in a pig's foot. (AN:Because they potion was not for a specific demon, they didn't need flesh.)

There was a small explosion of smoke and a bang, then Piper, paige, and Gramsstepped back to the stove, vwaving away the smoke. "Let's hope this works." Paige said as she began ladling the smoking blue liquid into vials. Piper looked at her children through the smoke. "It will."

And now for the Maibag!

Linn-LovesPiperLeo: I'm glad you like the story so far; thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like the name!

hmcdd-pileo-forever: Thank you very much! I feel special! . Hope to see you again soon! And thanks for the review!

Maria: I'm sorry you don't like the name; truly I am. But I'm glad you love the story, and hope that even though you don't approve of the name you continue to read. Please review again!

pheobe turner: I'm glad you liked it. Patty was a good idea, but I think I'll stick with Phynn. Till next time! Also, I'll try to write a longer chapter from now on, but ideas come in short bursts, and I try not to wait that long between writing, like this time. But I promise I'll try!

Angelica: I'm glad you love the story, but I think I'll stick with Phynn. Thanks, and continue to review please!

Anarra: Yes, Phynn is different, but I hope you like it anyway. I've heard it on a girl before and thought, why not? So here it is. I promise I will try to go longer from now on, and I'll try to update more often, too. Well, here is Grams's reaction; hope you liked it! Plese review again!

charmedchick4eva: Here is Grams' reaction, hope you liked it! And I'll try to update more often! Review again please!

maghan: Melinda is a good name, but I was trying for a mystical P name. I know Phynn isn't that mystical, but it suited the purpose. Please review again!

nicole812us: Here is what Grams says. Hope you liked it! Please review again!

Magical Princess: Glad you like it! Please review again, and thanks!

kindme: I'm glad you enjoyed it so far; please let me know what you think of this chapter!

Lauren: I'm happy you did. Hope to hear from you soon!

grupmypirate: Here is the update you ordered. Please enjioy, and review again soon!


End file.
